Titanic: To The Stars
by llallyjohnsonll
Summary: Meet Josephine Dawson, younger sister of Jack. She keeps Jack on his toes and is more than a handful. Will Jack be able to save his strong willed sister and the stubborn love of his life that both refuse to leave without him?
1. Chapter 1

***I by no means claim any original characters or the original script written for these characters**. **It all belongs to the wonderful James Cameron**. **For the sake of this fan fiction I have added a few of my own characters as you will see and have worked their dialog in and around the original dialog**. **Please do not think I am merely plagiarizing the screenplay**. **Yes it is word for word dialog in a lot of scenes but I will be putting my own touch to them and adding more scenes**. **After all this wouldn't be Fanfiction people if I couldn't let my imagination run away with James Cameron's fiction**. **Now that copyright matters are out the way, I hope you enjoy**.

_Titanic: To The Stars_

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, and its up she goes, up she goes…" Jack Dawson laid under a bridge in South Hampton, England on a perfect April night. Wrapped tightly in his arms was his younger sister, Josephine. Across them sat their close friend Fabrizo DeRossi. Jack's singing trailed off into a silent hum of the tune he'd dedicated to his sister, whom shared the same name.

"Jack…" Josephine looked up at her brother before turning her attention back at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"Yeah Josie?" Jack asked without opening his eyes. Ever since he could remember he called her Josie. When she was born Jack was only 2 years old and couldn't quiet say Josephine. As they both grew older her nickname just stuck.

"What do you think happens when you die?" She asked with a certain sadness in her voice. The subject had been on her mind a lot lately but hadn't until now spoken of it.

"I honestly dunno know Josephine." Jack replied, opening his eyes to look down at his sister resting her head on his chest. He brought his hand up to her head and let it glide back and forth across her tangled blonde locks.

It wasn't quiet the answer she was looking for but she wasn't even sure she was looking for an answer, she doubted there even was one. All the same it didn't stop her from wondering. "Yeah, me either."

Jack could tell from the tone of her response that there was more than just that going on in her head, more she didn't know how to say. Josephine wasn't one for expressing herself. "You're not gonna to die Josie." Jack said sternly kissing the top of her head, trying to calm any fears he thought were plaguing his sister.

Fabrizo got up from where he was sitting across from the two and seated himself up against the wall of the bridge beside them.

"Yeah, I know but that's not what I mean. Of course I'm going to die Jack. We all have to go some time. It's just I mean, what do you think happens? Where do you go? Like, where do you think mom and dad are right now? Do you think they're watching over us somewhere? Do you think they'll be waiting for us when we do finally die? Do you think we'll ever see mom and dad again Jack?" Josie sighed as she let out a head full of questions. She didn't expect them to be answered but just getting them out was almost enough.

"Josephine I like to think that you mama, where she is right now is happy and wouldn't wanta youse to be all sad all the time and I think too that-" Fabrizo was cut off her outburst.

"I want to go home Jack! I want go home!" Josephine jolted up from her brothers arms and paced out into a nearby garden, normally illuminated by a towering street lamp which was either not working or not turned on. Either way Josephine welcomed the darkness, it would hide her tears. "I'm sick of it Jack, I'm sick of it! For months now you've been promising me we're going home but Jack look around were not home, this isn't our home Jack! There is nobody here for us, we're on our on! And nobody cares! Nobody cares!" She spun in a circle through a bed of flowers with her arms out emphasizing the empty space around her. "I want to go home Jack, I want to be closer to mom and dad. I want to be closer to them." Josephine stopped spinning hopelessly and collapsed into the bed of now trampled flowers.

By this time Jack had crossed the walk over to the poorly lit park and accompanied his sister on the ground. He didn't say a word, giving her time to think, to breathe, to just let it all out. Moments passed and Fabrizo was debating on whether he should go over and help or leave it to Jack. In the end he left it to Jack, this was just something a brother needed to handle. Even though Jack and Josephine saw Fabrizo as a brother, still better left to Jack he thought.

"Look, look, look!" Jack nudged his sister and pointed up towards the sky. "It's a shooting star! You see it? Right there, there it goes." He smiled. "That was mom and dad saying hi, and they wanted you to know that you're not alone Josie, you have me. And you have Fabrizo, and you have them. They're all around you, all the time. Every star in that sky, is a soul up in heaven and those two right there, that's mom and dad. And for as long as you see those two stars in the sky you're not alone and they're never that far, they're just stary sky away and you'll be home."

"Are you ready to go home love?" Caledon Hockley, a good looking man I his early 30's approached a balcony over looking a sitting garden. Leaning against the balcony's railing was a young woman of the name Rose Dewitt Beuckater of about 17. She was Beautiful. Scarlet red hair and piercing eyes that blended from green to blue stared back at him, the night sky behind her. Any man could get lost in her beauty, any man besides him that is.

"Yes dear, tomorrow cannot come soon enough." Her feelings of the upcoming day weren't that of what she outwardly portrayed. It wasn't leaving England that she dreaded, she had opinions negative nor positive of the place, it was going back to America and the prospects that it brought. This man, who she thought she loved so dearly, this man who swept her off her feet and charmed his way into her life, her mother's life, is the man she would be marrying in two weeks time.

He placed his hands firmly on the backs of her shoulders and placed a kiss on her neck.

"We should make our last night here count, don't you think Rose?" He placed another kiss beside his last.

"Cal... " She began as his hands began to wonder from their grip on her shoulders. "Cal..." She began once more. "Cal, I'm extremely tired love." Rose turned to face her finance'. "With tomorrow ahead of us I believe it best if we get our rest tonight." She smiled and provided a polite yawn for his benefit to really sell how tired she was despite how wide awake she really felt.

"Yes Rose, I suppose you're right. We want you looking your best tomorrow. Sleep well love and I will see you when you wake." Cal pridefully sent her off to bed after being denied in all reality of the sense.

Cal turned out to view the garden once before returning back inside when he saw something catch his eye. As he got closer to the railing he saw it to be Rose's engagement ring sitting on the mantel of the rail. Cal slowly picked it up and squeezed it in his hand taking a deep breath. Of course there had to of been an explanation why something that cost at least 5 times an average persons yearly income was just so carelessly left out on the balcony. He saved his curiosities for tomorrow and retired to bed, ring in hand.

"I can't believe you bet moms wedding ring!" Josephine cried the next morning inside a local pub. She nervously paced the small space behind her brother who was seated and a table holding a set of cards. He eyed the man and woman a crossed from him and then back at his cards.

"You stupid fish head I can't believe you bet our tickets!" A Swedish woman smacked the man across from Jack.

"Olaf lost our money and now I'm just trying to get it back!" He protested.

"I didn't lose your money, you lost your money!" Olaf retorted back to Sven.

"Just shut up and take a card!" The now angry Swedish woman fired.

There was nothing Josephine could do besides watch nervously from the sidelines. She was an excellent hand at poker, she'd learn from her brother. And any other time she'd have complete faith in Jack to win their mother's ring back but right now he had nothing of use.

"Hit me again Sven. "Jack said, giving nothing away with his eyes when he picked up the one card he needed to make his nothing into everything. Josephine's reaction would have given him away if they were looking at her. The Swedes were too busy sweating over their own cards.

She stole a quick look at Fabrizo's hand and the biting of his lower lip gave his away. That was no bluffing technique, that was a true fear of losing.

The tension at the table was so thick. All eyes were on the table. Four different currencies, a pocket watch, a Swiss knife, a wedding ring, and three 3rd class tickets for the RMS Titanic. The final warning whistle for the ships departure rang out and filled the small pub.

"Moment of truth boys, somebody's lives are about to change." Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked left to right as Fabrizo and then the Swedes put their cards down. "Let's see... Fabrizio's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh... two pair... Hmmm, sorry Fabrizo." Jack looked up at his sister and gave her a wink then turned his gaze back to Fabrizo.

"What sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo-" Fabrizo stood up from the table clearly overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry you're not gonna see mama again for a very long time…" Jack finally slaps his cards down on the table. "'Cause you're goin' to America! Full house boys!" Jack erupts in shear excitement.

"Porca Madonna!" Fabrizo exclaimed. "Yea!"

"We're going home!" Josephine cried. She hugged Fabrizo and then turned to hug Jack.

Jack turned to the Swedes while still hugging his sister. Fabrizo joined in the hug "Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and…Were goin' to..." Jack looks to his right and smiles and Josephine and Fabrizo and all in chorus they rang, "L'AMERICA!"

The Swedish woman throws a very un-lady like fit and waltzes out of the pub, pushing past the onlookers. "You're going to regret this!" Olaf grabbed Jack's collar and raised his fist at him. Jack braced himself for the hit and Josephine looked on helplessly but immediately busted into a fit of laughter when Olaf hit his cousin Sven instead. Jack opened his eyes at the sound of the laughter and joined in.

"We're going to America!" Jack laughed, hugging his sister tightly.

"No," She grabbed her mother's wedding ring and the three 3rd class tickets from the table.

"We're going HOME!" She shouted.

"Ya Woo!" Jack jumped. "We're going home." They both joined. Jack took the tickets and brought them to his lips. It was as if they had just one the lottery. "Goin' home... to the land o' the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! On the TITANIC! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty, ragazzo mio!"

"I can't believe this Jack! How is this happening?!" Josephine stepped back from the celebration."

"I don't know Josie just go with it! We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" He shouted.

"No jack it was the star! It was the star Jack! Last night I wished we could go home! And here we are, we're going home! We're going home! It was the star Jack, It ca true! We're going home! Can you believe it?" She could barely contain herself.

"You see? Is my destinio! Like I told you. I go to l'America! To be a millionaire! Fabrizo turned to the pub keeper to spread his joy. Capito? I go to America!"

"No, mate. Titanic go to America. In five minutes." The pub keeper shook his head pointing to the wall clock behind him.

"What!?" Josephine looked out the pub window that overlooked the dock and back at the wall clock. "Jack!" She said frantically.

"Shit!" Jack swore as realization kicked in. They may have the tickets but they aren't on that boat. Josephine put her mother's ring on her finger and shoved the rest of the money in her bag.

"Lets go!" Jack said. "Move it move it!" He hurried Fabrizo as he gathered the last remainder of their things.

"Course I'm sure if they knew it was you lot comin', they'd be pleased to wait!" The pub keeper laughed sarcastically as they ran out the door.

"The Titanic waits for no one Rose!" Cal entered Rose's room without so much of a knock. He'd come to find Rose dressed and ready sitting among her many bags of luggage. She was unmoving, staring off into the outside that reflected off her mirror. "Rose what in God's name are you wearing." He scoffed at her choice of attire. "Better yet Rose, What aren't you wearing?" He asked scornfully, playing with the ring in his front pocket. His tone seemed to get her attention but not quiet out of her out of her daze.

"Why what do you mean dear, what am I not wearing. It seems I should be wearing something more to pacify your distaste for my attire then? What will it be Cal? More jewels so you can show me off to everyone? Does my dress not have enough beading Cal? Do I need a hat? Is that it Cal?" Rose reached for the nearest available hat box and frantically opened it letting the box fall to the floor as she placed the hat on her head. By this point her voice was becoming strained and tears were beginning to swell up I her eyes. "Is this better Cal, do I look like a perfect little doll now? Does this make you happy Cal? Do I make you happy? Are you happy…" She finally broke down in tears.

Cal didn't respond. He waited for her to control herself and get herself composed. His silence among anything scared her more than any words could. She stared him I the eye as a few remainder tear swells fell from her cheeks.

"Are you done Rose?" He asked eerily calm like. She nodded her head yes and let her eyes fall from his realizing how inappropriate eye contact was right then. Almost as if she was challenging him, staring him down. "You are to never speak to me that way again Rose do you understand me?!" Cal raised his hand and let the backside of it make impact with her face. He did it with such force that she fell back on a few bags of luggage beside her. She tried to catch herself but it was impossible to move conveniently in her corset. She awkwardly landed at Cal's feet.

Cal reached down and pulled off the hat she had recently put on and with the hat came her hair pin, allowing all of her hair to fall free down her back. "I will not tolerate another outburst like that Rose, it would be wise to insure that this will be your last. I will not have a wife who disrespects me. You will speak to me the way a wife speaks to her husband and you will treat me with respect. You keep in mind Rose that you are my bride and anything of mine will act with more class than that." Cal reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. "I found this, outside last night. I'm glad this means so much to you." He threw it down at her. "Put it, along with a suitable change of clothing on quickly. You've wasted all this time." He headed for the door. As he opened it he saw Rose's hand maid, Trudy waiting uneasily outside the door. He ignored her, she was after all below him. "Oh, and dear" He paused. "Put your hair up, you look like a prostitute."

Trudy urged in as he left to help young Rose back to her feet. "Miss Rose are you alright?" She asked, clearly already knowing the true answer.

"Yes, Trudy I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just need to, I just, I need to fix my hair. And um, uh, I, I must change. Yes, I must change now Trudy. Help me change, everything will be fine." Rose said, barely able to speak clearly she was so shaken. It was like she knew what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself from confronting Cal like she did. She knew better. All she could do now was make it better, even though deep down she knew she didn't want to. "We just cannot be late."

"We're going to be late!" Josephine yelled as they all three busted out the pub doors.

"Oh no we're not!" Jack yelled back, running full force. He looked back to see Josephine and Fabrizo lagging behind. "Come on you two, I thought you were fast!" He joked, slowing his pace a little.

"I never said that!" Josephine panted.

"Maybe you should lay off the smokes!" Jack called back.

"You smoke more than I do!" Josephine yelled.

"But I can keep up!"

"Of course you can keep up, you're keeping up with yourself! I'm trying to keep up with you! Sure anyone can keep up with themselves!" Josephine ranted, not paying attention to where she was running. A horse and buggy blocked the path and the two boys darted to the left just missing it. Josephine tried to do the same but the carriage had progressed to far in her path, before she knew it she could no longer see Jack nor Fabrizo.

The crowds of people were overwhelming. Everywhere Josephine turned she saw people. People, people, and more people; but not her people. "Jack?!" She called frantically. She decided to keep moving forward, noticing all the other gangway doors had already closed. She thought it was too late. "Jack! Jack! Where are you? Jack!" She called louder, her voice silent over the thousands of people waving goodbye to the ship she was supposed to be on.

Just as a nervous lump began to build in her throat she saw him from a distance, waving frantically, calling her name from the bottom of the gangway aft ramp. "Josie! Hurry! Hurry!" He called. He turned to Fabrizo and handed him his bag. "Please, wait!" He said back to the man at the entry.

"Sir the doors are closing." He said.

Jack had already ran off to meet his sister halfway. "Give me your bag!" He ordered, taking the load off her shoulders. "Now come on, take my hand we gotta move it!" Jack sprinted, dragging his sister behind him. It was all she could to keep up.

"Pleasea wait my friends come, they come!" Fabrizo tried to convince the officer.

"Wait! Wait! We're passengers! We're passengers! See!" Jack pulled out the three 3rd class tickets out of his pocket.

The officer unscrambled the tickets and was about to let them through when he realized, "Have you been through the inspection?" He asked doubtful in their rush.

Fabrizo was about to answer truthfully when Jack interrupted saying, "Yes, of course we have! Besides we don't have lice, we're Americans! All of us!"

The officer looked skeptically at Fabrizo but accepted Jacks answer as truth. "Alright, come aboard." Josephine took one last look of the ship from the outside. She looked up from the bottom of the ship all along the side and she had never seen anything more magnificent, it was the biggest ship she'd ever seen. She couldn't believe it.

About a half an hour before the ship was set to dock three town cars arrived. The drier from the center car stepped out and rushed to open the cab of the car. Slowly, out came Rose. As elegantly as ever. Hand first, then a foot, then her. She had been taught from a very young age, birth even, how to carry herself in public. From the outside she had everything together, but on the inside she was slowly dying.

Changed from her earlier outfit, She now dawned a beautiful white and purple dress with pinstripe detailing. She looked up from her large purple feathered hat, the same one she had angrily tried on previously that day, and took in the ship that would be her prison.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." She examined. Cal's valet opened the door to the other side of the car and he came around to Rose's side.

"You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths." Cal said as a real estate agent trying to sale a deal. Cal turns and fives his hand to Rose's mother, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, who descends from the touring car behind him. She dawns the same scarlet hair and green eyes as her daughter but is in her mid 40's, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. She is a widow now though, and rules her household with iron will, putting everything her husband lost her on her daughter's shoulders. "Your daughter is much to hard to impress, Ruth!"

Ignoring Mr. Hockley's comment Ruth looked doubtfully up and down the ship.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?"

"It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship!" Cal pridefully praised. Trying to impress not only Ruth but Rose. It seems nothing he does impresses her anymore. If this experience didn't he didn't know what would.

A White Star Line Porter hurried over and got Cal's attention. "Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way-" He pointed towards the east of the ship.

"I trust you to take care of it good fellow." Cal slipped him a 5 pound tip. Cal directed him to his man servant Spicer Lovejoy, who then sorted the bags between him. The Dewitt Bukaters were not ones to travel light. The three cartfuls of baggage and crates quickly brought that to the porter's attention as he called for extra crate hands for assistance.

"Come along ladies." Cal checked his pocket watch, It was almost a quarter to noon. Cal noticed a small puddle in front of Ruth and cautioned her aside.

"Rose, Rose darling, come along now!" Rose's mother called daintily, always keeping with appearances.

Rose was distracted by a man filming his wife in front of the ship in still pictures. Rose was entranced watching this amateur. She was obviously without training, or talent, or both. Rose wanted dearly to be a film actress but at the inertia he life was going now she knew how highly unlikely if not impossible that dream would be.

"Come along sweat pea." Cal grabbed Rose by the arm and let her up to the gangway ramp, as if ripping her away from her dream. Not to far off from reality.

Just at the ramp entrance a steerage boy followed closely by his father brushed into Cal and Rose.

"Steerage swine, obviously they missed their yearly bath!" He scoffed in disapproval of the lower class.

"Honestly, Cal, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family." Ruth held her head up as if the gesture made her above it all.

"All part of my charm, Ruth. At any rate, it was my darling fiance's beauty rituals which made us late."

"You told me to change." Rose said emotionless, detached.

"I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweet pea. It's bad luck." He grinned. "Not like you need much luck on a ship like this!"

"I felt like black."

"Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're going to your execution." He shook his head in disbelief. "What will it take to please you love? There's nothing I wouldn't give or do for you." He guided Rose up the last few steps of the ramp that led to the D deck.

All Rose could feel was a sense of overwhelming dread. She felt that once she entered this ship, this was it, there was no way out. She felt trapped. It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To Rose it was a slave ship, taking her back to America in chains. Taking her to her doom. Her death. She was dying inside and no one even noticed. Outwardly she was everything a well brought up girl should be, but on the inside she was screaming. Screaming to get out, screaming to get help, screaming for someone to look, to care, know. She was screaming for someone to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

***If you haven't already, check out my profile to see my story visuals for the Orginal characters in this story! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Don't forget to review this one as well! Now without any further ado, here's chapter two!  
**

Jack, Josephine and Fabrizo all hurried their way up to the poop deck to see everyone down on the dock. The view from the deck was amazing. It looked as if you could see the entire town from it, not that anyone was in town; everyone was there on the docks to see off the Titanic, to see off the ship of dreams. People down below were waving their goodbyes to loved ones up on board as the passengers were doing the same.

"Goodbye! It was good knowin' ya! Goodbye!" Jack yelled as he waved down at the crowd.

"You know somebody?" Fabrizo asked, looking down over the rail as to see who Jack could possibly be waving to.

"Of course not, that's not the point!" Jack laughed. "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" He waved on again.

"Oh." Fabrizo paused briefly before joining in with the sea of voices calling out. "Goodbye! I'm gonna never forget you!" He waved overwhelmed with a sudden rush of excitement.

Josephine pushed her way past Jack and another man and leaned over the guard rail. "Wow." She said dumbly in shear awe of everything.

"I know!" The man beside her smiled "Long way down." He leaned over as she was, mimicking her stance.

"What?" Josephine turned to him slightly confused if he was talking to her. His face was right beside hers. It startled her. He was beyond beautiful.

"We're about 60 feet up, all together 175 feet to be exact." He grinned, the corners of his lips stretching across his face, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"Wait what are you-" Josephine started, 175 feet of what? She thought to herself.

"Jesse Compton." He extended his hand. Forgetting about the line he used just to talk to her. He was sure she didn't care how high up the ship was. It was just the first thought that came out. She was aweing of something after all.

Josephine looked from his face to his hand back to his face and slowly extended her hand.

Instead of shaking her hand like she expected him to he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Jack turned and noticed his sister's preoccupation. He eyed the man making a move on his sister.

Jesse saw Jack's stare from the corner of his eye and looked up at him, bringing Josephine's hand down from his mouth. Josephine turned to see what had caught his eye.

Josephine quickly jerked her hand and wiped away his kiss, turning back to her brother slightly embarrassed. "Let's go…" She said awkwardly, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him away from the railing. Jack gave Fabrizo a head nod a 'come on' of sorts and raised an eyebrow at this Jesse fellow. Jesse let a small laugh escape from his lips before Jack, Josephine and Fabrizo disappeared into the crowd.

Jesse Compton was the son of Daniel Compton, the president of a railroad company back west. Jesse, along with his mother Cornelia and his sister Elaina were all on their way home from holiday in England. Their boarding of the Titanic was very last minute to say the least. The family wasn't expecting to return back to the states until a few months later but when a close family friend had to unexpectedly canceled their voyage on the Titanic do to a business deal, The Comptons found themselves with a gift of six first class tickets; two used for the family's maids, having to leave one maid behind .

Jesse was somewhat of a free spirit. He did what he wanted. But even as rebellious as he was he still managed to be the perfect son, to everyone else that is. Jesse's father did everything he could to ensure that his son was ready to inherit his railroad fortune when the time came. Jesse was always by his father's side associating himself with all the big names in the industry, meeting and befriending any and every one with money. Jesse of course had no problem with the luxury of money; it was the obligations that came along with it he objected to.

Just being on deck he was trying to find an escape from his father's business talk. He could only take so much of it at a time. Jesse always found himself in places running from his future. He was raised to want it but he wasn't sure if it was his head or his heart wanting this kind of life. Jesse decided against going down to his stateroom and hung around on deck for a while before exploring the rest of the ship, letting every corner of his mind free of thought, free of anything.

"G-60, G-60, G-60... " Jack mumbled as he read off his ticket. They made their way through a crowded hallway with nothing but doors lined on each side; most were open with people inside settling their things.

People were arguing in different languages, trying to decipher signs, and families were trying to stick together. The close proximities of everyone made the surrounding air humid and hot with the stench of bodies, bodies everywhere.

Fabrizo accidentally knocked into one of those bodies and looked up to see a shy blonde women smiling at him before she disappeared around the corner before he could smile back.

"It's right here." Josephine said as she opened their room door. She was surprised to see a handsome blonde haired, blue eyed, rough looking Swedish man already sitting impatiently on a bottom bunk. "Oh. Hi." She smiled shyly. Jack and Fabrizo followed in laughing about some joke Fabrizo tried to crack.

"Who are you?" The man asked with a heavy, but understandable accent.

"Oh, right." Josephine realized he was obviously waiting on the three Swedes that they had won their tickets from.

"Where's Sven and-" He started, confused.

"Jack, Jack Dawson. Jack stepped up and introduced himself. This is Fabrizo De Rossi and my sister Josephine. Nice to meet ya." He shook his hand firmly.

"Lukas." He shook. Where's my sister and her fiancé and his cousin?" He asked in a breath rising from the bunk.

"Long story. They told me to tell you not to worry." Jack lied. Lukas couldn't have been over 18. Jack voiced his thoughts. "Hey, so how old are ya?"

"17, you?"

"Just turned 20." Jack grinned. Well I see you already claimed the top bunk so looks like Fabrizo you'll be getting bottom."

"What, why a bottom! Youse get a bottom!" Fabrizo play wrestled over the bunking situation with Jack.

"Josephine you can get top, I'll sleep on bottom." Jack said throwing his bag on his bed and hers up top. "Let's go check out the deck." He motioned towards the door.

"You wanna come Lukas?" Jack offered, feeling bad about his current situation they put him in. Lukas agreed and they all four made their way up to the deck.

Cal stood out on the private fifty foot promenade deck of their empire style suite. He took in the view as he overheard Rose asking about her paintings.

"Those mud puddles were most certainly a waste of money dear." Cal scoffed as he strolled in from the deck, taking a glass of champagne a room service waiter held on a tray.

"You're wrong Cal, They're fascinating. Like being in a dream... there's truth without logic. What's his name again...?" She trailed asking Trudy, her maid who was holding up a flowered piece.

"Picasso, Miss Rose" Trudy read off the bottom.

"Yes that's right, Picasso. He's brilliant, don't you think?" Rose took the painting from Trudy holding it up in the light. Rose took a few steps over to the fireplace and set the painting down on a chair beside it. "This room needs some color!" She wiped her hands as if getting of any excess dust from the painting.

"Do you want all of them out Miss Rose?" Trudy asked walking over to the crate the rest of the paintings were in.

"Yes…" Rose spoke as Trudy took out a painting portraying a scene of dancers. "Yes, that one goes in here with me." Rose motioned as she led the way to the bedroom. Trudy followed in.

"Where at Miss Rose?"

Rose turned in a circle scanning the room for a good spot and stopped when her eyes landed on the dresser across from the bed. "Right up there." She pointed to the dresser. Trudy went and positioned the painting just so. "Perfect!" Rose smiled. "Now just find a place for the rest, I want them all out." Rose walked back out into the sitting room as she gave Trudy instructions.

"At least those things were cheap." Cal laughed shaking his head as Trudy laid the remaining paintings out around the room.

"It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first-" Trudy gushed, taking a deep breath of the air around her.

Cal came up behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And when I crawl between the sheets tonight I'll still be the first." He smiled.

Trudy blushed at the innuendo of Cal's words and edged her away around him and out the room.

"The first and only forever…" Cal kissed Rose's neck, an act of possession, not affection. Rose's face dropped. She now saw how bleak a future this would be.

"Cal…" Rose didn't know what to do. She knew what he was implying and she also knew that she wanted nothing more for it not to happen. "E'hem, Cal." She cleared her throat dryly. "I'm feeling a little sick Cal. I think I will go get some air up on deck if that's alright?" She patted her face weakly.

"Maybe you should lie down sweat pea." Cal kissed her forehead gently, while holding firmly to her shoulders.

"No no, I think the fresh air will do me good." Rose turned in his arms and pecked him gently on his cheek. "I won't be long."

Cal was against the idea of Rose venturing out to the deck on her own but it would give him a chance to take care of some business with Lovejoy. "Alright Rose, don't linger to long though. I'm sure your mother will be looking for you later. We have dinner soon."

"So when's dinner? I'm starving!" Josephine asked as they made their way through a maze of corridors and passed by what looked to her to be a cafeteria style dining hall with rows and rows of long wooden tables, some covered with cloth, being set and plated by crew members. "Soon I'm sure, they'll let us know right?"

"'Course, they gotta feed us sometime." Jack said stopping suddenly. I left my drawings." He turned around debating if he should go back and get them.

"Don't worry, I'll go back." Josephine offered. She wanted a chance to explore some of the rooms they'd passed on their way out.

"Are you sure? I don't really need them. Besides you'll get lost."

"Of course you do, you always do and I won't get lost! I'll meet you all up on deck ok?" Josephine called already heading back towards their room.

She made it back to their empty cabin and grabbed her brother's drawing portfolio out of his bag. Walking out of the room she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over the small sink. Her blonde hair was disarrayed everywhere in a messy ponytail. Josephine set Jack's portfolio on the bed and wet her hands in the sink, splashing some of the water on her face and hair. She pulled her hair down and shook it with her fingers, letting the slightly knotted mess fall down passed her shoulders to her waist. She stared studying her features in the mirror, her reflection not up to par with what she wished it to be. Taking a deep breath she smiled at herself and let the corners of her mouth drop slowly as she rolled her eyes. 'Why even try?' She thought to herself. Grabbing Jack's drawings she hit the light and walked out the room.

Making her way up to the deck Josephine indeed got lost just as her brother had warned her she would. The labyrinth of corridors and hallways was just too much. While futilely looking for her away around she came across a predominately tiled room that caught her interest. She was already lost; a detour wouldn't kill her she thought silently.

"Hello?" She called as she walked into the room. Her voice echoed off the walls along with her footsteps as she progressed farther and farther into the room. No one answered. The room was empty she discovered as she scanned around. Towards the middle of the room was a small staircase; she went down to check it out.

To her surprise it led to a pool. Ever since she was younger Josephine had a fear of pools. But the Titanic was 'The Ship of Dreams' and the only way to accomplish your dreams is to face your fears. So many thoughts raced through her head and the more she thought the more she doubted herself. The only way she was going to face her fear was to just not think. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she removed her shoes and undressed down to her white cotton under garment that looked like it could double as a night dress. Before she knew it she had one foot in the water.

Jesse had one foot out the door leading in from the deck before he heard someone call his name.

"Jesse!" He heard the high pitched voice of his sister ring from behind him.

'They found me.' He thought to himself. Straightening out his jacket he turned expecting to see his mother, father and his sister. "Elaina?" He greeted questioningly, surprised to see his sister wasn't accompanied by their mother and father. "What are you doing?"

"Well hello to you to good sir." She mocked at his greeting. "What do you mean what am I doing, what are you doing? I've been looking for you since we boarded. It's like as soon as we walked through the doors you disappeared! I was worried."

"Sorry to have worried you little sister; wasn't me intent. I just needed a break away from father. He wants me to meet some of his colleagues on the ship before dinner. I just needed time to breathe."

"Well then that's understandable, your secret is safe with me." She smiled, looking up at him from under the rim of her yellow flowered hat. Her brother was a great deal taller than her, even though they were just 10 months apart in age.

Jesse and his sister we're very close. They shared everything with one another, up until recently. The stress his father was putting on him was slowly starting to get to him. He did the best he could to keep it from him but he knew it would be alright to let his sister in. He knew he could trust her.

Elaina was indeed trustworthy but wasn't as down to earth as her brother. She was very stuck up, true upper crust; the result of her mother's training. Jesse was constantly always trying to get Elaina to see things differently, to see people differently. Jesse believes that although money was very important in their way of life but there is more to life than just money.

"As they always are." Jesse smiled back. "Well now that you have found me would you like me to walk you back to the cabin?" He offered, wanting to make sure she got back safely. He didn't want anything happening to her be the result of his roaming around the ship.

"No no, I'll be fine. It feels so nice out here. I think I'll stay a while. I'll see you at dinner yes?"

"Yes, alright. Well enjoy the air. I'm going to head down and check out this pool they supposedly have. Sounds like it will be relaxing before dinner. I'll see you then." He kissed the top of Elaina's forehead, her hat hitting him in the eye.

"Oh." She laughed. "Sorry about that."

"I never did like that hat much." He straightened it out properly on her head before parting ways.

Jack, Fabrizo and Lukus all had made it up to the lower deck sitting on the benches around the stern of the ship. Jack was getting worried about his sister. It had been a good while since she went back for his drawings. He knew Josie could handle herself but he couldn't help but worry. He couldn't help but treat her more of a daughter then a sister, since he practically raised her from the point their parents died when she was only thirteen.

"You think she got lost?" Jack asked, shaking his hair out from his eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine." Fabrizo comforted. He wasn't as worried about Josephine, He knew that she could take care of herself, much more so then Jack gave her credit for.

"So she is your sister yes?" Lukus asked. Jack nodded. "I have a sister; we were supposed to go to America together. She's getting married, but she doesn't really get along with the guy. I don't see the purpose in marrying someone. If ya love em then you love em, how does a piece of paper and a status say you love someone more?" Lukus ranted, the faster he talked the harder it was to understand his accent. He kept talking on about his sister and their plans but Jack was only half listening. His eyes were fixed on the wake left behind the ship in the water, watching as even the further away the ship set out to see, you could still forever see how it's presence affected the waters around it, like a pebble in a pond, a very large magnificent pond.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and maybe even add to story alert! I have a question; do you like how I transition each scene? I try to have the last lines and the first few lines be somewhat related in text. Does that make sense? Let me know! Thanks! 3 Ally**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose walked out onto the first class deck, untying the bow under her neck keeping her oversized hat in place and took in the sea air dancing over the water. 'Such a beautiful site.' She thought to herself. 'Like a magnificent pond.' It definitely wasn't something a person got to see everyday, and as much as she dreaded being aboard this ship, she couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of her view. Standing there on that deck, over looking the lower ones, over looking the sea, Rose felt a strange sense of freedom.

She felt free with the wind rushing past her and the wild waters beneath her feet. If only she could take off and fly, taking in this view forever. If only she didn't have to return back to that cabin, her holding cell she thought to call it. She was only avoiding the inevitable 'lingering' out on the deck as Cal called it.

Rose sighed just as she began to spin around to head back down to the cabin to begin dressing for dinner when a gust of wind caught her hat and flung it from her head.

"Oh!" She reached backwards for it as it fluttered over the deck railing and fell to the deck below. "My hat!" She called after it.

It landed at the feet of Elaina Compton none the less. She gracefully bent down retrieving it and let out a small giggle has she brushed it off gently. "Here, I've got it!" She called up.

Rose gave her a small smile and mouthed a thank you as she found the stairs to the lower level.

"Here you are miss. I believe this ran away from you." Elania handed over Rose's hat with a smile. "Hats can be a awfully dreadful sometimes." She laughed, fixing her own.

"Oh, yes. Yes indeed. Thank you, again. I would hate having to explain this missing to Mother."

"I completely understand! I remember once I misplaced my mother's favorite gloves, that she never even really wears might I add, and she had a fit! I mean, I has with held caviar for a week! A week...Which I really didn't mind because I've never been a fan of eating any creature's eggs." Elaina laughed, feeling comfortable with Rose.

Also feeling a strange comfort Rose couldn't help but laugh as well. 'So it isn't just my mother who is a little crazy, that's good to know.' She thought silently to herself.

"I'm Rose, Rose Dewitt Bukater." Rose greeted, a little delayed. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh right, yes and I'm Elaina Compton. Nice saving your hat." She smiled.

"And thank you once more for that."

"Of course of course, I only hope though when my hat goes flying you're the first to retrieve it!" Elaina joked light heartedly.

"Wait..." Rose paused for a moment in thought. "Compton...Compton...Cornelia?" She questioned to see if that name was related to hers.

"Cornelia Compton is indeed my mother. How do you know her?"

"Mother and I have had tea with her a few times, though I didn't see you there?"

"I'm usually being schooled when my mother goes for tea, usually." Elaina started walking slowly towards the steps of the upper deck, Rose followed wanting to keep up conversation and pace."

Entering the upper deck Rose realizes Elaina was a first class girl down on a lower class's deck. "Can I ask you something?" Rose questions as they approach a set of deck chairs and take a seat."

"Certainly, what is it?"

"Well, why were you down there, where you caught my hat? What were you doing?" She tried to ask with as much tact as possible. She wasn't trying to sound snootie, but she was curious.

"My brother, Jesse." She waved off. "I was looking for him."

"Oh, was he lost?" Rose asked concerned.

"No no..." Elaina laughed. "I just thought he was! He is always roaming off places getting himself into things. Very adventurous. Sometimes I want to tag along but that wouldn't be very lady like."

"No I guess not..." Rose said dishearteningly, hiding a frown. Rose loved a good adventure, or so she thought she would. She's never actually experienced one to know for sure.

"Well whatever the matter, I sure hope to make this voyage an adventure! After all, this is 'The Ship Of Dreams." Elaina winked. "What do you say to going to dressed and meeting up and dinner, I'd love to talk some more."

"Yes that sounds wonderful. I will see you at dinner." Rose said as they rose from their seated positions.

Elaina gave Rose a silent wave as she made her way down to her cabin with a huge smile on her face.

"The Ship Of Dreams..." Rose said under her breath. "I hope so." 

* * *

'The Ship Of Dreams...The Ship Of Dreams...I can do this.' Josephine thought to herself as she slowly dipped her toes into the cold water. It was shocking, but nice. She took small steps further and further into the pool, wading her arms thru the water. Smiling and proud Josephine let out a quiet laugh.

"I did it!" She said under her breath. "This isn't so bad." Josephine let out a nice steady breath and tried to relax. She could still feel the bottom of the pool and felt secure enough to lean back and float up on her back.

Breathing steadily finding a calm within herself, She closed her eyes and began to think. Daydreaming about what things will be like once they reach home, how things will be so much better. She could have stayed like that forever, Just floating.

"Hello?" A voice from up above called startling her.

The unexpected echo shook Josephine from her dreamlike state causing her to roll over from her back. To her surprise she could no longer feel the pool's floor beneath her feet when she tried to stand. Thrashing effortlessly to find some sort of support in the water around her she began to panic. Josephine had floated unknowingly in the deeper end of the pool.

"Hello?" The voice called again, followed by the sound of hurried foot steps.

"Help!" Josephine yelped as she bobbed beneath the water and back up again, unable to wade herself in the water. "Help me!" She called once more before choking on water. "Please!" She coughed, kicking as hard as she could and grasping at the water with her hands.

"Are you alright?" The voice called, getting closer. "I'm coming, hold on!" It said, sounding more panicked.

Josephine didn't know what to do. She was having flashbacks of the last time she was in a body of water. The reason she has always been afraid to go near one ever since. The time she almost drowned. And it was happening again. She was going to drown. All she kept repeating over and over again in her head was that she was going to drown.

Once more Josephine's head went underwater but this time it didn't come back up. The water stung her eyes but she was afraid to close them. Not thinking she gasped for air underwater and inhaled a lung full. She instantly clenched her eyes closed shocked by the sudden pain of not being able to breathe. Suddenly the thrashing in the water stopped as Josephine body because limp in the water.

\- 

Jesse heard the girl's pleads and hurried as fast as he could down the stairs to the pool. Without hesitation he dove in head first into the water. He swam over to her with long, strong strides praying he wasn't too late. Diving down he saw her body laying at the bottom of the pool floor looking like an underwater angel and feared the worst.

Pulling her up to the surface and over to the side of the pool he leaned her over the edge so he could pull himself out and proceed in dragging her out of the water.

"No!" He said angrily. "You are not dying on me." He loosened the semi corseted drenched white undergarment she had on in hopes of opening her lungs. "Wake up dammit." He swore, shaking his dripping black hair out of his face. Without much experience in what to do in such a situation Jesse did the only thing he thought would save this girls life. CPR.

Putting all modesty aside Jesse cupped the left side of her chest with his hands and began to push down with needed force a few times counting under his breath. "One, two, three, four, five..."

He stopped compressions and went to breathe for her. Just now noticing her face, Jesse realized that she was the same girl he spoke with up on deck earlier. His heart dropped. "No!" His anger turned to sadness. He didn't even get a chance to ask her name.  
Without delay he gave her mouth to mouth and began chest compressions once more. "One, two, three, four, five." He'd count and breathe for her. "One, two, three, four, five." He counted again, breathing for her once more. "Damn you! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He said with each pulse of his hands. Each push he'd yell louder and louder, his voice echoing through the room.

On one last hard push the girl he had suddenly become so strangely attached to that he had given up hope on trying to save awoke in a coughing fit, spitting up water only to have it go back into her mouth.

Jesse promptly sat her up in his lamp so she could breathe and fell to a more comfortable seated position.

"You're alright miss, you're alright." He soothed, bringing her head into his chest as he patted her back to assist her expel water from her lungs. "Let it out. You're alright."

Once her coughing died down Jesse felt the need to ask her herself if she was indeed alright. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She let out a half cough, half self pitied laugh. "I drowned..." She coughed once more, clearing her throat for the last time.

Jesse didn't find her comment funny. "You scared me half to death! And you're laughing?!" He sighed, mad that she almost died not at her, though it didn't come across that way. Jesse stood up and removed his jacket. "Here..." He handed down to her. When he was concerned about saving her life he didn't notice how sheer her undergarments were.

"Oh..." She said looking down at herself. "Thank you..." She trailed off slightly embarrassed but graciously took his coat and put it on. She suddenly didn't want to make eye contact with him.

"For the coat or for saving your life?" He whispered quietly as he bent back down to her level.

"Both..."

"You're welcome."

"Wait a minute..."She extended her hand to him as a gesture for help to get up. Jesse grabbed it and supported her as she stood. "Why are you here anyway...what are you stalking me?" She said with all seriousness on her face, confusing Jesse until she let the right corner of her mouth break into a sly smile. "Because if you are, if you were...I'm completely alright with that, seeing as how you saved my life and all."

"Oh you are? You don't mind stalkers? I never would have pegged you for the type. But as far as the whole damsel in distress thing...I completely saw that one coming. You looked like you needing saving..." Jesse jabbed playfully and ended with a more somber tone, causing her smile to drop some.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You just looked sad up on deck." He took a step closer.

"I was not sad!" She exclaimed, taken off guard.

"Alright, forget I said anything then." He shrugged. "I'm glad you're alright..." Jesse gave a sad smile. "I better be going then."

"Jesse wait!" She gently grabbed his arm. "Don't go..."

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"Come to dinner with me." Jesse smiled and placed a hand over her hand resting on his other arm. She quickly retracted it.

"I can't." She turned away, ashamed. Somehow she had forgotten all about their classes.

"Why can't you?" He furrowed his brow at her invitation denial.

"I'm not like you, I won't belong. I don't have anything to wear, and you don't even know my name!" She scoffed.

"Well I was hoping to have the pleasure of finding that out over dinner."

"I'm freezing." She ignored his last statement and walked over to the pile of her clothes. She turned away from him and removed his jacket so she could get dressed. Out of respect He turned the other direction.

"You're avoiding the topic." He began ringing his shirt out. She didn't answer but he could still hear her fiddling with her clothes. "If you won't accompany me to dinner at least tell me your name." Still no answer.

Jesse didn't hear her approach but she was suddenly right behind him. "Josie." She said into his ear, straddling him.

"You're awfully stealthy there Josie." He turned around grinning. He couldn't help but light up about everything about her.

"But not wealthy." Josephine lightly poked his shoulder saying she wasn't but he was.

"That doesn't matter." He sighed, annoyed that she even thought that.

"Yes, it does."

"It shouldn't..."

"You're a fool Jesse."

"Perhaps. But I'm a fool who saved your life. You owe me."

"I don't have any money..."

Jesse was hurt that she even thought that was what he meant. "I don't want your money Josie. I want your company." Josephine tried to bud in but he wouldn't let her. "Tonight, at dinner."

"But..."

"No buts. Meet me at my stateroom. You can borrow one of my sister's dresses, she won't even notice." Jesse's face lit up, clearly proud of himself for tying up all her possible excuses not to attend. "All anyone will know is that you are a nice first class girl I invited to dinner. Everyone will love you, I promise."

"I don't understand you...why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me." Josephine shook her head, doubting the entire situation. This wasn't a good idea, she thought to herself.

"What's to understand? It's just dinner. Don't over analyze it...just go with it."

"Just go with it?"

"Just go with it." He said one last time. "Keep that." He gestures, looking down at his jacket in her hands along with Jack's portfolio. "I'll be back to collect it if you don't show." He smiled.

"Is that a promise of a threat?" Josephine laughed. She definitely felt more comfortable now that she was certain he was being serious about wanting her company.

"That's a promise." He smiled. "I'll see you soon Josie." They began walking towards the stairs.

"Alright..."

"Oh and Josie..." He said just as he was about to take a step up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from water." He laughed, at the same time having a seriousness about his voice.

"We're on a boat Jesse."

"Yeah well...I'll see you before dinner." He laughed once more, dismissing his own comment. "Its suite B-48."

"I'm not allowed up there though..." Josephine's smile dropped.

Jesse paused for a moment to think. "Then I will come to you. What's your cabin number?"

"No Jesse..." She turned away embarrassed once more.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't care. Just tell me your cabin number...Ill be there." He said full of conviction.

Not wanting to say, but wanting to see him again Josephine gave in and told him. "G-60."

"Hey...smile, I happen to like it when you smile." Jesse cheerfully said goodbye as they both made their way up the tiled stairs and out of the room. "G-60." He repeated back to her. She nodded. "See you there shortly."

Jesse parted left as Josephine watched him leave, still holding his jacket and Jack's drawings. She smiled looking down at it feeling like she had a whiplash of emotion, a light headed feeling. She chalked it up to her lack of air and headed back to her cabin. She was no longer hungry but she couldn't wait until dinner.

-

"Where could Josie be?" Jack pushed off the side rail he was leaning on and paced back a forth a few times with his hands in his pockets. He was really beginning to worry the later it got.

"Maybe she's a down at dinner no?" Fabrizo suggested.

"Y'all hungry?" Jack asked, turning to Lukas and Fabrizo.

"Yes a lets eat!" Fabrizo got up and started walking.

Jack laughed and shook his head at his eagerness. "Yeah I'm a little hungry too. I'm sure that's where Josie will be."

All three headed down below deck ready for dinner. When they reached the dinner hall it was full of people but no food was being served just yet. Jack, Fabrizo and Lukas grabbed seats at a long wooden table.

"Wish I had my sketch book." Jack looked around and all the different subjects he could draw.

"Hi." A high pitched little voice sung out. Jack looked over and then down to see a curly headed little girl sitting next to him. "I'm Cora." She smiled brightly.

"Hi there Cora. That's a beautiful name you got there. Where'd you come from?" Jack asked surprised to see her by herself.

"Well um, my mommy and daddy told me that when two people love each other very-" Cora began to explain but Jack laughed and waved her to stop talking.

"No no, not that. But that's a very good explanation. You're a smart girl Cora. I meant to ask why are you here by yourself? Where is your mommy and daddy?"

"Oh, mommy and daddy are waiting in line to get our food. They told me to go find us a seat. Can I sit with you?" Cora asked gleefully, her cheeks rounding out under her big brown eyes as she smiled.

"Of course Cora." Jack returned a smile. "How about this, I'll wait until your mommy and daddy get here to the table before I go get my food. Does that sound good?" Jack asked, bending down a little to get on her eye level.  
"Mhm!"

"Good! That's a pretty doll you got there Cora. What's her name?" Jack pointed to the little porcelain girl in her arms. Cora lit up from Jack's interest.

"This is Molly my dolly. She goes everywhere with me!" Cora hugged the doll tight. "I've had her for as long as I can remember!"

"Well nice to meet you Molly the dolly!" Jack took the little doll's hand and pretended to shake it. Cora laughed at the gesture. "Molly and Cora, I'd like you to meet Fabrizo and Lukas." He looked across the table to his friends. "We haven't been friends as long as you and Molly here but we do go everywhere together!"

"Hello!" Cora greeted with an excited wave. "Molly says hi too!" She waved the doll's hand to the two men across the table from her.

Lukas smiled and returned a shy wave along with Fabrizo. "Ciao Bella." Fabrizo greeted back.

"What's that mean?" She tilted her head to emphasize her question.

"It a means 'Hello beautiful' from where I am from, Italia."

"So that's why you talk funny!" Cora laughed playfully.

"Cora!" A blonde headed woman exclaimed as she approached the table. "Apologize!"

"Sorry Fabrizo." Cora hung her head, fiddling with her doll in her lap.

"It is a okay!" Fabrizo explained.

"I think its neat though! Molly really likes your accent." Cora went on continuing to fiddle with her doll's hair, her legs swinging back and forth under the table. "Where's papa?" She asked the woman seating herself beside her.

"He is coming dear." She smiled, setting the plate of food in front of Cora. "Here we are, it looks good doesn't?"

"No." Cora made a face at the bland course of food being served. "Egh!"

"What? You don't like vegetables Cora?" Jack questioned with pretend shock.

"No! They're gross!"

"I love vegetables! Especially peas and potatoes! Yum! They're my favorite!" Jack over played his love for the foods, giving a wink to the woman giving him a questioning look.

Cora's mother caught on quickly. "See Cora, he likes peas. Why don't you try some?"

"Okay..." She said hesitantly.  
"I'm gonna go get my own peas, I'll be right back ok?" Jack got up from the table. "Will you save our seats Cora?" Jack bent down again to her level.

"Mhm! Me and Molly will keep them safe!"

"Well that's very nice of you two! Thank you, and thank you Molly." He said acknowledging her doll once again. "Let's go Fabri, Lukas...I'm starved!"

Jack, Fabrizo and Lukas went to the back of the somewhat decent size line to await their food.

"This is nice aye?" Fabrizo looked around the room and back to Lukas. "Have youse a ever been on a ship like this?" He asked making small talk. "Good service."

Lukas hesitated for a moment before answering trying to process what Fabrizo had just said. The language barrier wasn't impossible, just a little strained at times when one would talk quickly or unclearly. Fabrizo and Lukas both had a habbit of speaking too fast. "This is my first boat, first ship." Lukas replied. "It is real nice, very very big! Lots of people. Lots of food." He said eyeballing the serving buffet up ahead.

"What do you think Jack?" Fabrizo turned his attention to his distracted friend. He didn't get a reply. "Hello! Svegliati" Fabrizo waved a hand in front of Jack's eyes. "Wake up!"

"Hmm?" Jack zoned back in.

"Oh a nevermind!" Fabrizo laughed.

"Sorry Fabri, I was just scanning the room to see if I could find Josie. It's a big room, she's probably here, there is just too many people. I can't tell." He shrugged.

"Yeah she's a in here somewhere. Should I call her? Josephine! Josephine!" Fabrizo called out dramatically, drawing the attention of a few people close enough to hear him over the loud chatter and buzz of the room. Jack nudged him and they all began laughing.

Once they made it thru the line with their food they returned to the table that was a little more crowded than when they left.

"Jack!" Cora exclaimed. "I saved your seats!" She smiled, proud of herself. "This one man tried to sit in your seat Fabrizo but I told him no! So he scooted down a little."

Jack laughed at Cora determination to save their seats, and the excitement in her voice as she told them so. "Well thank you Cora! How were those peas?" He asked as they all say down.

"Well they were okay. I guess. Daddy said if I ate all of them I could go to a party tonight! Didn't you papa?!" She gleefully addressed her father.

"That's right Cora, and it looks like you still have a few left to go!" Her father peeked over to examine the remainders on her plate.

"Yeah but I'm so full!" Cora rubbed her belly. "I'm saving these for Molly."

"Oh are you now? I guess no party then..." Her father shook his head as he took a bite of food with a sly smile on his face.

"But papa!"

"Finish your food Cora." Her mother pointed to her tray with her fork.

Cora's mother then pointed out something across the room to her father. Fabrizo seized that opportunity to help Cora out. He pointed to his plate with his fork and waved her to put her left over peas on his plate. She did it quickly and giggled. Jack found Fabrizo's gesture humorous and completely in character. Fabrizo has always loved kids. Jack even had a few drawings of Fabrizo and some of the children of the park they used to sleep in every now and then.

Cora's mother glanced back over to her daughter's giddy self and noticed her peas were all gone. "That a girl Cora! Looks like you're going to a party tonight." She patted Cora's shoulder, putting her arm around it and pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Yay! Thank you momma! Thank you papa!" She smiled looking up at her. "Fabrizo, you Jack and Lukas should come to the party too! It will be so much fun! I've never been to a party before! I'm so excited! Will you come? Please!" She begged. "Please make them come momma!" She said looking back at her mother.

They all laughed. "That's not up to me Cora." Her mother shook her head at her beautiful silly little daughter.

"Well if your momma there says we have to go then I guess we gotta go then huh boys?" Jack smiled looking down at Cora, then to Fabrizo and Lukas and finally to her mother, widening his smile.

Cora's mother shook with laughter as her father caught on as well. "I'm sorry Cora..." Her mother said with a sudden seriousness. "They are coming to that party." She smiled.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as everyone laughed and "yayed" with the little girl. She just radiated with joy. It was hard for anyone sitting around her not to feel it too. She made things happier.

Everyone slowly finished up the rest of their dinner and conversation and made their way to the third class commons room where their conversations and socializing continued.

Jack had hoped he'd finally meet back up with Josephine. If She wasn't there the only place else he could think she could be was their cabin. 'Maybe she isn't feel too good.' He thought to himself. 'I'll just let her get her rest.' He was not so much believe his thoughts as much as he was trying to put away any doubt that his little sister wasn't anything but ok. He let his last few worrying thoughts about Josephine's whereabouts die down and tried to zone into the conversation Fabrizo and Lukas were having. 'I'll see her shortly I'm sure.' His mind wandered back one last time. 


End file.
